Somethings Amis
by sylvester1
Summary: What if Jean's family was killed in a fire that tore through their home? Now Jean has to try and deal with their deaths, and the only person to help her through it is Scott. But can Scott pull her out of her depression in time? Chapter 6 now up!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first X-Men: Evolution Fan Fic, so please no flames. My spell chacker does not  
  
work, so if you find a mistake in my spelling, grammar, or anyother mistake, just put it   
  
the review please, and i will make sure that I fix it. Thanks so much :)  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Title: Somethings Amis  
  
Summary: What if Jean's family was killed in a fire that tore through their home? Now Jean  
  
has to try and deal with their deaths, and the only person to help her through it is Scott.  
  
But can Scott pull her out of her depression in time?  
  
Disclaimer: I own a dog, and thats about it. These characters do not belong to me.  
  
Author: Sylvester1  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"So Jean. What do you want to do today? See a movie? Go for a drive? Maybe go boating?"  
  
"I don't know Scott. I was kinda wanting to stay here today. Just relax you know?"  
  
"Jean you always stay here. You never go out anymore."  
  
"I do so!"  
  
"When was hte last time you went out?"  
  
"This morning when i went out for a run."  
  
"Oh wow. Big excitement there."  
  
"Scott, shut up."  
  
Scott decided to just give up and started to walk out.  
  
"Scott, wait. Maybe your right. I really don't go out much anymore. If your still willing,  
  
do you want to go out for a walk by the river?"  
  
Smiling, Scott turns around and says, "sure. Why not?"  
  
*at the water front*  
  
"Look at all the pretty flowers Scott! I'm so glad you talked me into getting out of the   
  
institute. Just smell the fresh air and feel the breeze form off of the water. It's so nice  
  
and relaxing."  
  
Shaking his head slightly, Scott utters a soft chuckle. Scott looks at his watch, and   
  
realizes that they have been there for almost 3 hours, and it was getting close to dinner.  
  
"Jean come on. I think it's about time we headed back. It's getting late."  
  
"Yeah. We should start heading back."  
  
*back at the mansion*  
  
"Jean come on wake up. We're home."  
  
"Hmm. What? Oh right. Thanks again Scott. Today was great."  
  
"No problem. How do you fall asleep in a convertable anyways?"  
  
"Shut up!"   
  
Scott starts to run up the pathway leading into the mansion with Jean closely behind him   
  
trying to smack him accross the head.   
  
"See if you took soccer too, you would be able to avoid me." Jean said when she caught up   
  
to him and smacked him.  
  
"You had better run Red! You can't hit me and expect to get away with it!"  
  
As Scott runs after Jean, Jean trips over some stones sticking up and falls onto the grass.  
  
"Ha ha! i got you now!" Scott says as he approaches her. Seeing that she is not hurt, he   
  
starts to tickle her.  
  
"No Scott! Stop! Please stop!" Jean says laughing.  
  
With neither one of them noticing, the Charles Xavier come up behind them with Logan.  
  
"Jean?" the professor says to get their attention.  
  
"Yeah? Whats wrong Professor?" Jean asks standing up and noticing the looks upon their  
  
faces. "You look like someone has died."  
  
"Jean, I'm so sorry." the professor says quietly. "Maybe you should come inside." 


	2. Chapter 2

Well, i decided to do two chapters, seeing that it is the summer time and i have the  
  
time. Well, one week of summer anyways. Hope you are enjoying it!! ;)  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Title: Somethings Amis  
  
Summary: What if Jean's family was killed in a fire that tore through their home? Now Jean  
  
has to try and deal with their deaths, and the only person to help her through it is Scott.  
  
But can Scott pull her out of her depression in time?  
  
Disclaimer: Please no suing!! i have no money!!  
  
Author: Sylvester1  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Professor, what's going on?" Jean asked.  
  
"Please Jean, let's go inside." He simply answered.  
  
Scott helped Jean to her feet, and they followed the professor and Logan up to the institute. The professor headed   
  
to his study. Jean now knew something was up.  
  
"Professor, please. What's going on?" Jean pleaded.  
  
"Maybe you should sit down Jeannie." Logan spoke.  
  
Reading the looks on their faces, Jean sank into a chair that Scott practically had to push out for her cause she wasn't   
  
paying any attention to see if there had been a chair there or not.  
  
"Jean, I just received a phone call from the police department from your hometown (I forget where Jean came from.   
  
Any info please put in the review. Thanks). There was a fire in your house the other night."  
  
"How bad?" She whispered.  
  
"I'm sorry. By the time the fire department got there, there was nothing that they could do."  
  
"But why didn't my parents call? Or my sister?"  
  
It all of a sudden dawned on Jean about why the professor and Logan had such grim looks upon their faces.   
  
Someone had died.  
  
"No. No no no no! Their alive right? Just badly hurt right? Oh God please don't tell me their..."  
  
Jean looks into the eyes of the professor and stands up and runs out of the room.  
  
"Jean, wait. Come back!" Logan yells after her.  
  
Jean runs up the stairs with Scott and Logan in full pursuit after her.  
  
"Jeannie! Come on stop we need to talk." Logan called.  
  
"No! Why can't you just leave me alone!"  
  
As Jean reached the top of the stairs, she tripped and Scott and Logan were able to catch up.  
  
"Jean it will be ok. I know how you feel." Scott tried to comfort her.  
  
"No. No, it wont. How can you even begin to understand how I feel?"  
  
"Have you forgotten? I've lost my parents too."  
  
"But you still have Alex. I have on one now." She said in between tears.  
  
"Jean, you still have us." The professor spoke up.  
  
"Why can't you all just leave me alone?" She sobbed.  
  
"Professor? Like, what's wrong with Jean?" Kitty asked sneaking up on them all.  
  
Seeing them sitting in the middle of the floor, at the top of the stairs, Kitty wondered what was happening  
  
"Is there anything we can do?" Kurt asked.  
  
"I'm sorry, but right the best thing is leave." The professor told them.  
  
"All right, but like, let us know if you need any help k?" Kitty said as she turned to leave.  
  
*Jean, you need to listen to me. We only want to help you. I'm communicating to you like this because you don't   
  
seen to be listening to me if I was to talk. You need to be strong. If not for yourself, then for your family. You should   
  
talk this out with someone. Maybe Scott, Logan or Ororo. I assure you that it will help. Sitting here will only...*  
  
"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!! I don't want to talk, I just want to be left alone!" Jean screamed at the professor while   
  
lunging out at him. "Why can't you understand that?"  
  
Scott and Logan grab hold of her just before she can reach the professor, but they are quickly thrown off. Scott hits   
  
his head off of a table that had a phone on top of it and Logan went flying down the stairs.  
  
"Jean you have to calm down. Don't do anything you would regret later." The professor pleaded as an invisible force   
  
lifted him out of his wheelchair and pinned him against the wall.   
  
"I don't think that I am going to regret this."  
  
"Jean? Jean! Let go of him. What's going on?" Ororo asked as she and Hank came out from behind a corner.  
  
"Stay out of this." Jean warned.  
  
"But..."  
  
"Stay out!"  
  
A low groan came from Scott as he sat up and rubbed the back of his sore head. The caught Hank's eye and   
  
nodded to him. Hank nodded back understanding what the teen was going to try to do.  
  
"Jean? Tell me what's wrong? Why are you doing this to the professor?" Hank asked.  
  
Turning her head so that she could look him in the eye, she said, "Hank, just leave it."  
  
This was the opportunity Scott was waiting for. Good thing Hank knew what he was trying to do. Scott positioned   
  
himself properly, and sprang at Jean tackling her to the ground.  
  
"Scott! Get off me! Leave me alone!" Tears running down her face.  
  
"Just listen to me for a minute before you rip my head off. I want you to know that you have many people who love   
  
you, the professor is one of them. I understand that you are hurting, but imagine how you would feal if you were to   
  
do exactly what you are thinking of doing to the professor? You would feel worse. Then what would you do?"  
  
Jean just collapsed into Scott's arms at this and the hold that she had on the professor was released. Hank and Ororo   
  
ran up to him to see if he was all right.  
  
"I'm so sorry professor. I don't know what came over me." Jean sobbed. "I just wanted the pain to stop."  
  
"It's ok Jean, but please do that do a punching bag next time." He said with a small smile.  
  
Hank and Ororo helped the professor back into his wheelchair and Scott just held Jean in his arms comforting her.   
  
This was how Logan found them as he walked up the stairs.  
  
"Maybe you should take her back to her room Cyc. This way no peeping kids can see or hear what's going on." Logan  
  
suggested. As he said this, he looked over to the corner where Hank and Ororo had come from, and saw the heads of   
  
Evan and Rogue disappear behind the wall.  
  
"Yeah. Probably be best. Jean, come on we're going back to your room."  
  
Jean just let Scott lead her down the hall and into her room as she silently wept.  
  
"Hey Scott, dude. What's up with Jean?" Evan asked.  
  
"Nothing." was all Scott said before shutting the door closing them off from the rest of the instute.  
  
"Charles, what happened? Why would Jean try and attack you?" Ororo asked. 


	3. Chapter 3

Scott left Jean's room a while after Jean had finally settled down and fell asleep from exhaustion.  
  
Running his hand through his hair and sighing deeply, Scott wondered if he was the right person to be helping Jean. Walking back to his room, and crashing down on his bed, he soon fell asleep.  
  
*in the Professors study*  
  
"Charles, what happened. If we are going to be able to help Jean, we need to know what's going on."  
  
"Your perfectly right Ororo. I got a phone call from the police from Jean's home town today. there was a fire at Jean's home. Her parents and sister didn't make it. She didn't take it too well, as you can see."  
  
"Professor, like, what can we do?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Yeah. There must be something we can do to help." Kurt piped up.  
  
"Unfortunately, not at this time. Scott is trying to talk to her, but I don't know how well he's going to do. Jean is pretty upset." the Professor said gently. "We can only hope that she comes around enough to talk about it."  
  
A while later as Scott was walking up to Jean's door to see if she was awake, he heard her being violently sick. Becoming concerned, he knocked on her door.  
  
"Jean? It's Scott. Open the door."  
  
"Jean?"  
  
Finally just opening the door himself, Scott walked into the room towards the adjoining bathroom. Seeing Jean hunched over the toilet bowl, vomiting, made his heart sore. He had never wanted to see anything bad happen to Jean. She was too precious for that.  
  
Standing up to rinse out her mouth, Jean saw Scott for the first time. She quickly turned away, not wanting him to see he like this.   
  
"Jean, please. let me help you." Scott said as he took a few tentative steps towards Jean as she took a few back. "I know what you are going through."  
  
"How could you ever know!" Jean shouted at him.  
  
"Have you forgotten, I lost my parents too."  
  
"You still have Alex. I have no one."  
  
"Jean, that's not true. You have me, the professor, Ororo, Logan, everyone here. We are a family."  
  
At the word family Jean started crying again.  
  
"Oh Jean. I'm so sorry. Come on."  
  
Scott lead Jean back to her bed where he laid her down and laid beside her, holding her until her sobs subsided.  
  
Closing the door softly behind him ten minutes later, Scott made his way down to the professors study to talk with the rest of the people in the institute.  
  
Opening the door, everyone turned and looked at who it was. The look on Scott's face told them all what they needed to know.  
  
"This is going to be hard." was all Scott said quietly.  
  
"Scott?" Ororo asked.  
  
"She's probably not going to be coming out of her room for a while, and she isn't going to eat." he answered her question before she could ask it.  
  
"And what makes you say that bub?" Logan asked.  
  
"The only time she stops crying is to sleep, and she has already been sick. I tried to get her to eat, but she refused. I know this is going to be tough for her and all, but I'm worried professor."   
  
"We all are Scott. If she hasn't eaten in a few days, we should look into putting her into the med wing. She should get something in her otherwise, she could die."  
  
"I want all of you guys to be careful around Jean for a while. Try not to say anything that may upset her. If you do, don't worry about it. It's going to be hard for her for a while. Just be there for her if she needs it, and let her know that you are there for her. I recommend that you don't say that you know how she feels, because she might try something. I'm not saying this to scare you, but she threw me across the room." Scoot spoke.  
  
Turning around, Scott walked out of the room. He didn't want to stay and hear anything else. Instead, he went to the kitchen and fixed himself and Jean something to eat. Looking around the kitchen, he decided on some sandwiches and ice cream. Leaving the ice cream in the freezer till after, he brought the sandwiches upstairs. He could hear the conversations of everyone sill in the study.   
  
Approaching Jean's room Scott heard the water running, so he let himself in once again. As he was closing the door, the water turned off. stepping out of the bathroom in just a towel, Jean was surprised to see Scott standing there with a plate in each hand.  
  
"Hey." she whispered.  
  
"Hey." He said back. "I thought you would be hungry."  
  
"Yeah thanks. Just let me get dressed."  
  
"Sure. No problem."  
  
Gathering up some clothes from her dresser, Jean made her way back to the bathroom to get changed. Handing her a sandwich, Scott took the other one for himself, and they started eating in silence.   
  
"Scott?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I, uh, just wanted to say, thanks. You really are great. And you do know how I feel."  
  
Smiling, all Scott could say was, "Your welcome."  
  
"You want to take a walk?" 


	4. Quick Note

Hey guys. This is just a quick note. I have one thing to say.  
  
I'm stuck. Thats as simple as I can say it. If you have any ideas about what I should do, put it in a review. thanks so much! 


	5. Chapter 4

Hey guys!!! Back for another chapter. I have a small confession to make. The note in the previous chapter, wasn't really for this story, but it accidentally got posted when I was trying to do it for my other story on fictionpress.net. Anyway, please enjoy the chapter. I worked hard on it.  
  
Just to let you know. I also appoligise about not updating for a while. I have so many horrible classes this year at school, and they are making me super busy. Anyways, Enjoy more to come soon. I hope!!  
  
*means telepathic thoughts*  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Scott and Jean were out walking on the grounds of the institute. Scott hadn't realized that Jean hadn't eaten her sandwich he made for her because she had taken it into the bathroom with her. After walking around the entire perimeter twice, Jean was looking a bit tired.  
  
"Jean, why don't you sit for a minute. You look a bit tired."  
  
"I'm fine Scott. Don't worry about it."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Just drop it Scott." Jean said forcefully.  
  
Raising his hands in defeat, he continued to walk with Jean. He kind of felt that her needed to just be there for her right now.  
  
"Do you want to go out for a run? I really need to just clear my head for a while." Jean asked.  
  
"I'm not really wearing the right clothes to run in Jean. If you come back up to the mansion with me, I'll change and go out with you."  
  
"Sure, but I really don't want to come inside with you. How about I just wait by the tennis courts for you OK?" Jean asked.  
  
"Sure. I'll be right back."  
  
"K"  
  
A few minutes later Scott came back out with a water bottle and shorts and a T-shirt on.  
  
"Ready to go? Are you sure you can run in that?" Scott asked Jean as he caught up with her.  
  
"Yeah I should be fine."  
  
"OK then lets go. I told the professor that we are going out. You don't mind do you?"  
  
"No. It's probably better that he knows that we are going out. Come on lets go to the park and run there."  
  
"Wherever you want."  
  
As they were running through the park, Scott found that he had a hard time keeping up with Jean.  
  
'Must be all that running in soccer she does.' he thought.  
  
"Jean can you slow down a bit please? I can't run as fast as you can."  
  
"Sure"  
  
"Here." Scott said pushing the bottle of water that was now slightly warm from being his hot hand. "You should drink something. You shouldn't be dehydrated."  
  
Taking the bottle from him, Jean made it look like she was drinking, when in reality, she only took a sip, and the rest of the water spilled down her front. Scott couldn't realize the difference because they both were sweating profusely.  
  
"Come on. We should keep walking. Lets find a place to sit for a minute. I need to rest, and it looks like you do too." Scott spoke gently, placing his hand on her elbow and tugging on it slightly.  
  
Nodding, Jean allowed herself to be led to a nearby park bench and sat down. Tilting her head back, looking at the stars, Scott became slightly concerned about her. She looked tired, and yet she still wanted to keep running.  
  
"You look tired. Maybe we should go back. You should sleep." Scott tried.  
  
"I'm fine Scott." Jean shot back while resting her head on the back of the bench.  
  
"Jean?"  
  
"No Scott. I just want to run for a bit more. Go home if you want. I can take care of myself." Jean said standing up and starting a quick walk.  
  
"Jean. Wait!" Scott yelled after her getting up as she broke into a jog. "I know you can take care of yourself, but right now, I don't think you are thinking very wisely."  
  
"And what's that supposed to mean?" Jean yelled at him, spinning around.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Turning back around Jean started her quick jog again and all Scott could do was keep following her, trying to get her to stop and drink some water.  
  
Jean finally stopped about a mile later. As Scott caught up to her, he could see that something was wrong.  
  
"Jean? Jean look at me." Scott spoke softly, lifting up her head with his hands.  
  
"I don't feel so good." was the response he got.  
  
"Come on lets sit down." Scott said leading her to a nearby bench.  
  
after resting for a few minutes, and drinking some water, not a lot, but some, Scott stood up, stretching out his hands to help Jean up. As Jean stood up, she dropped his hands and started to walk back to the mansion. Scott turned back to pick up the now empty water bottle from the bench and thought, "At least she drank something." Turning back to Jean, he say that she was clutching her head, swaying slightly.  
  
"Jean? Jean!" Scott questioned at first, then became more urgent as she looked like she was getting worse.  
  
Stepping up just behind Jean, Scott dropped the water bottle as he spread out his arms to catch the now falling Jean. Placing her on the ground gently, he tried to wake her.  
  
"Jean? Come on Jean wake up. Jean!" He tried. "Shit."  
  
*Professor?*  
  
*What is it Scott?*  
  
*Jean's fainted. I can't get her up and I'm too spent to carry her back even if she weighs nothing. I don't think she's eaten for a while, and she really didn't drink anything*  
  
*You know that's dangerous. Why didn't you push it?*  
  
*I tried* Scott was starting to get angry.  
  
*I know I'm sorry. We are all a bit stressed right now. I'm having Hank come get you. He'll be there in a few minutes*  
  
* K. Thanks.*  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
And yet another chapter. Thanks to all of you who read this and review to it :) It's greatly appreciated. 


	6. Chapter 5

The ride back to the institute was quick and quiet. Hank had met Scott in the park and had carried Jean back to the car, as Scott was not able to. Scott sat in the back with Jean, trying to make her comfortable, but didn't really know how because she was unconscious.  
  
"Why did you guys go out running so far without taking a break Scott?" Hank asked.  
  
"I tried to get her to stop, but she just wouldn't. she said she needed to clear her head. I know she needs to clear her head, but I never thought she wouldn't stop if she was tired." Scott replied tiredly.  
  
"Has she been eating?"  
  
"I made her a sandwich earlier, but I don't know if she ate it."  
  
"You didn't see if she was eating it?"  
  
"I came into her room when she was in the shower, and when she came out to get dressed, she took some clothes and her sandwich back into the bathroom. When she came back out, her plate was empty, and she asked if I wanted to go for a walk with her. I never thought about her not eating until right now."  
  
"My guess is, is that she didn't eat the sandwich, and just threw it out."  
  
"I think your right." Scott replied quietly, closing his eyes and resting his head on the back of the seat.  
  
"Scott? Don't fall asleep. We need to get you rehydrated. Scott!?"  
  
Seeing that Scott was falling asleep from lack of water and probably from exhaustion, Hank sped up.  
  
"Almost there. Almost there." he said to no one in particular.  
  
Upon arriving back at the mansion, Hank quickly got out of the car and went around to the side that Scott was on, trying to wake him up. Logan and the professor came out of the house, and went to open up the side of the car Jean was on.  
  
"Hank, what happened to Scott?" the professor asked.  
  
"He fell asleep and I can't wake him. It looks like they haven't had a lot to drink, and by the way Scott says Jean was running, they went pretty fast without many breaks. He tried to get Jean to stop and drink, but she was refusing until he pretty much begged her to."  
  
"Let's get them inside before the other kids see them Charles." Logan said as he lifted up Jean.  
  
"Yes. Let's." said the professor.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I know that this is a really short chapter, but I'm at school right now and I wanted to let you guys know that I am still alive. Please review. And for those of you who review, I'm really sorry, but I can't remember who you all were right now, thanks sooo much. You have made my day. I love you guys!!!!!!!! 


	7. Chapter 6

Hey guys!! So, thanks for reading up to thins point. I want to let you know that you are really lucky to be reading this chapter cause I am finally at home, and I just got a job, so soon I wont have as much free time to write as I would like. This chapter is going to be a flashback of Jean and Scott shortly after Scott and Jean came to the institute. It involves Jean helping Scott through some depressing times because of his parents and his brothers deaths. Hope you enjoy. And thanks to Lyranfan for giving me this idea.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Scott was sitting in the medical bay while stroking Jeans hand as she slept. He had awoken an hour ago to find himself in a slightly comfy bed, all nice and warm. Not wanting to move, He just laid there for a while, not really thinking about anything until he started thinking about Jean. Becoming concerned, he leapt out of bed, only to find her still sleeping on the bed next to him. Pulling up a nearby chair, he took a seat next to her, vowing not to leave her side until she was able to leave.  
  
This is how the professor and Hank found them a few minutes later. Jean still sleeping, a gently beep beep sound coming from beside her, confirming them that she was still among the living. They had some close calls because of her being dehydrated, and malnourished. Too top it off, she was exhausted both mentally and physically. Slightly surprised to find Scott up, they realized that he had been eating and he was probably just tired from the running to keep up wit Jean.  
  
"Scott? How are you feeling?" the professor asked.  
  
Startled, Scott looked up quickly. Seeing who it was, he visibly relaxed. "I'm OK. How's Jean?"  
  
"There was some touch and go moments there for a while, but I think that she is going to be OK." Hank told him truthfully.  
  
"Is that why she is hooked up to the heart monitor?" Scott asked quietly.  
  
"Yes" the professor spoke gently holding out a covered plate. "We thought you might be hungry. You've been asleep for about a day and a half."  
  
"Really? That long? Wow. Actually, now that you mention it, I am kind of hungry." As if agreeing with him, Scott's stomach gave out a loud grumble of hunger at that moment.  
  
Laughing slightly,. Scott took the plate from the professor and dug into it right away. Shortly after Scott finished, the professor left, taking the plate with him. Scott went back to sitting back to sitting beside Jean, gently stroking her soft arm. A while later, after seeing that Jean wasn't going to wake for a while yet, he told Scott to call if she woke and that he had to go to a class for a while. Softly closing the door behind him, he left.  
  
Scott took Jean's hand and just sat there making circles on her hand with his thumb, remembering when he was depressed so long ago.  
  
*~Flashback~*  
  
A little girl, about 12 was running away from a boy about the same age as her. Finally catching up to her, he brought her down to the ground with him as he tackled her. Screams of terror came from the girl as the boy started tickling her. Laughing uncontrollably, the girl tried to get the boy off of her. Failing to do so, she started to retaliate. Tickling him back, he soon stopped and rolled off her. They lay spread out on the ground gasping for air. Standing up, the boy reached out his hands to help the girl up.  
  
Watching from his window as they walked off, no doubt to find something else to do with all their energy, that the adults failed to find the source of, the professor chuckled at the site. His two students were adjusting nicely to their new home. Turing away from the window as a knock came from the door on the other side of the room, he simply said, "Come in."  
  
In walked Ororo Monroe (I don't know if I spelt that right. If I haven't please let me know), one of the few teachers here at the institute. "What can I do for you Ororo?" the professor asked.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt you, but Elaine Grey is on the phone, wishing to talk to you Charles." she said.  
  
"OK. Thank you Ororo." he said picking up the phone. "Hello?"  
  
" Mr. Xavier. I hear Jean has been a bit down lately. I was wondering if maybe we could come visit her. She sounded so sad on the phone the other day. I don't want to sound mean, but I was hoping I wouldn't have to visit her there, but it breaks my heart to hear her like this."  
  
"Please, Charles is fine. And I would be glad to have you come visit. I'm sure Jean would too. She has been feeling a bit down lately. I have a feeling seeing her family would help brighten up her day. When is it that you would like to visit, and how long?"  
  
"We would be able to come over on Thursday next week, and if it wouldn't be any trouble, stay till Friday. My other daughter is out for the week at a ski lodge with her school, so John and I thought we would come visit Jean."  
  
"You staying over would not be a problem. We have plenty of spare bedrooms. Are you driving down, or flying?"  
  
"Driving. We will see you about four in the afternoon on Thursday."  
  
"OK that is fine. Have a safe trip."  
  
"Thanks you. See you Thursday."  
  
*~Thursday~*  
  
Playing a simple game of hide and go seek, Scott and Jean were running around on the front grounds. They never noticed a car pull up as the professor, Logan, and Ororo came out of the institute. Hearing a car door close, Scott and Jean turned in the direction of where it came from. Not seeing who it was at first, Scott moved near Jean, as if protecting her. As the person closest to them turned around, Jean let out a squeal.  
  
"Daddy!"  
  
Running up to him, he opened her arms as if to give him a big bear hug.  
  
"Hey sweetheart! How have you been? We've missed you so much, and from what your mother tells me, so have you." John Grey spoke while picking Jean up in his arms and swinging her around in circles.  
  
Placing her back on the ground, she ran to the other side of the car and gave her mother a hug.  
  
"What are you guys doing here? I never expected this. This is so cool! You have to come meet Scott. He's my best friend in the while world." Jean spoke quickly pulling her mother and father as she spoke to where Scott was now standing by the adults, towards the back, as if not liking what he saw.  
  
"Mom, Dad. This is Scott. Scott, these are my parents." Jean gestured to each person as she spoke. "Mom, you and dad know the professor, Ororo and Logan already, don't you?"  
  
"Yes we do dear." her dad said.  
  
*~Later At Dinner~*  
  
"Wow it's so great having you guys stay the night." Jean said eagerly.  
  
Smiling, the professor had only see Jean this happy few times before. As the adults started talking about stuff that Scott and Jean had no interest in, Jean asked Scott something that had been bugging her since her parents had arrived.  
  
"Scott, you've been really quiet. Is there anything wrong? If you miss your parents, then I'm sure that the professor can call them, and they would be happy to see you."  
  
Scott politely ignored her as she said this and just looked at his food that he was playing with. Hearing what Jean said, both Logan and the professor looked at Scott to see what his reaction would be.  
  
Thinking he didn't hear her, Jean tried again. This time she got a "My parents are dead" out of Scott, but she didn't really hear it so she asked him to repeat himself.  
  
"I said my parents are dead. Now leave me alone." Scott yelled. After that, he took off to only he knows where.  
  
Looking back at her plate with tears in her eyes, Jean realized that Scott had shouted that last part, and everyone had gone silent as he said it. Now, everyone looked at Jean, as if questioning her what happened. She felt as if she had lost her best friend and didn't know why.  
  
Please excuse me for a minute." the professor said as he left the room, searching for Scott with his mind, until he found that he was in the Danger Room, no doubt working off some anger.  
  
"She didn't know Scott. You shouldn't have yelled at her. She's taking it really rough."  
  
"Yeah, well. All of a sudden, her parents come and she forgets all about me and all she'll do right now is talk about them. It's getting really frustrating."  
  
"I understand, but you have to realize that she doesn't know about your parents because you have never told her."  
  
"How could you ever understand?! You aren't me! You haven't gone through this! Don't imagine what I'm going through." Scott shouted, advancing on the professor. "She's a telepath. She should have been able to find out whatever she wants. She could have found out about them."  
  
"No. No Scott you know she can't she doesn't have the control over her powers quite yet. You know that I have to keep the shields in place until she has complete control. She would have never have found out until you told her."  
  
Not wanting to hear anything the professor had to say, Scott stormed off to his room where he changed into something comfortable so that he could go running in. Standing in the main hallway, Jean spotted Scott getting ready to go out running.  
  
Walking up to him, she spoke quietly as not to startle him.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Where you going? Out for a run?"  
  
"Yeah." he said rather sharply, more sharply then he wanted it to sound. "Jean, I'm sorry. I never meant to snap at you at dinner."  
  
"It's OK. I didn't know about your parents, and mine being here has probably not helped at all either. So, you want some company with you on your run?" she asked, changing the subject.  
  
Smiling, Scott said, "Sure. But you have to hurry."  
  
"No problem." She gave him a genuine smile and turned on her heel, running off to get changed.  
  
*~*  
  
Coming back from their run, Jean's parents rushed up to her with worried expressions on their faces.  
  
"Where have you been? We have been so worried." Elaine Grey cried.  
  
"You should always let someone know where you are going young lady." John Grey joined in the talk.  
  
"But I did. I told Mr. McCoy where we were going. I couldn't find any of you, and Scott was wanting to go. So I told the first adult who I saw."  
  
"Well, where is Mr. McCoy? He should have told us if he knew." Elaine said sharply.  
  
"He's probably down in the basement."  
  
"He's not helping us down there." John almost yelled. "And you." he said pointing to Scott. "If you were going out, you should let someone know where you are going, whether Jean is going with you or not."  
  
"The professor knew I was going to go out running, sir." Scott almost whispered. "He just didn't know Jean was going out with me."  
  
"That's what I thought. However, I couldn't know for sure Scott." the professor spoke up, coming from the room behind Scott. "Mr. and Mrs. Grey, I should have asked all the staff members if they knew where Jean was before causing you to worry. This is no ones fault except mine."  
  
"I thank you for taking the blame professor, but Jean should have came and found us. Jean go upstairs and take a shower and get warmed up before you catch a chill and get sick." Elaine ordered.  
  
"You should go to Scott. We don't want either of you sick." the professor spoke.  
  
Making their way upstairs, Jean and Scott could hear Elaine becoming hysterical at the thought that there was only one bathroom, and Scott and Jean were going to be taking a shower together.  
  
*~The next Morning~*  
  
Coming back upstairs to catch some breakfast, Scott, Jean, and Logan were sweaty from having a Danger Room session. Well, Scott and Jean were sweaty, having done the work while Logan mearly overlooked and corrected their technique. Jean's parents were kind of sceptical about how Jean was being treated here. After seeing Jean all sweaty, and worn out already, they were starting to have serious doubts about whether or not to keep her here.  
  
After breakfast, which was a fairly silent mean, broken only by asking for something to be passed, or asked how everyone slept last night, Elaine and John pulled the professor and Jean aside and spoke with them.  
  
"Mr. Xavier, we are starting to feel that maybe this isn't the best place for Jean." John started out.  
  
"But I like it here." Jean protested.  
  
"But we don't like it sweaty." Elaine said softly.  
  
"I'm not leaving." Jean said, her tone final. With a last look at the professor and her parents, she left the room to go out walking through the grounds.  
  
Seeing Jean leave the institute angry, Scott decided to join her. He would have plenty of time to feel sad at his lack of a proper family, which was what he had been doing.  
  
"Hey Jean. What's wrong? You look sad and angry at the same time." Scott asked as he caught up to her.  
  
"My parents want to bring me back home. I want to stay here." She cried out. The tears just leaked down her face when she had finished saying that.  
  
Holding her close, he gently pulled her down to the ground where they would be more comfortable. Rocking her gently, he murmured soothing words for her to hear. After a few minutes, Jean's tears had subsided, so Scott pulled her up and they walked back to the institute in silence.  
  
"Scott?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Thanks. For everything. I promise I will make it up to you."  
  
"You don't have to. That's what friends are for." Scott smiled.  
  
"I know, but I still want to make it up to you."  
  
"Well, I guess I can't complain all that much then." He smiled again, pushing her lightly."  
  
"You had better watch what you wish for Scott Summers." She said laughing and pushing him back.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
*~Later that Afternoon~*  
  
"Sorry to be leaving on such bad terms Jean." Her mother said as she gave a stiff Jean a hug goodbye.  
  
"Yeah." Jean mearly answered.  
  
"Call if you need anything sweetheart." He dad said. This time, Jean gave him a hug because she knew that her dad didn't want her to go home. He could see how happy she was here. He also saw what a change Jean had gone through by being here. It was something that he would never be able to do himself. And it pained him slightly to say it.  
  
"I will."  
  
Waving goodbye, Jean turned around expecting to see everyone except Hank there waving goodbye, but was slightly surprised to not see Scott there.  
  
"Professor. Where is Scott?" she asked.  
  
"Up in his room I believe. Why?"  
  
"Oh, no reason. Just wanted to see if he wanted to do something." she lied.  
  
As Jean made her way upstairs, she stopped outside of Scott's room. She could hear muffled sobs, as if someone was crying into a pillow or something soft, coming from within. Knocking lightly, as not to disturb whoever it was, she highly doubted that it was actually Scott crying. Hearing a muffled "Come in", she opened the door slowly, expecting Scott to be comforting someone on his bed. What she did see however, was Scott face down on his bed. Looking to see who it was, Jean managed a glimpse of Scott's face, red and tear stricken.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked, closing the door quickly and practically running to Scott's side.  
  
"Nothing." came the reply.  
  
"Something is obviously wring for you to be in here crying Scott."  
  
"I miss them so much."  
  
"Who?" Jean asked confused. 'He can't mean my parents. They were rude to him.'  
  
"My parents. I want them to come here, and no offence, take me away to be with them and my brother and then we would live in a nice house with a dog. I wouldn't have to do any of this training, wouldn't have to wear glasses all the time, and I wouldn't have to live in all of this pain of missing them." He sobbed.  
  
Jean just did what he always did while she was crying. Rubbed his back, told him everything was going to be all right, and that she was here for him. After a while, he had calmed down a bit, but Jean could tell by his even breath sounds that he had fallen asleep. She quietly let herself out of his room and seeing that it was dinner time, headed downstairs to tell everyone that he wasn't going to be there.  
  
"Where is Scott? He knows that it is dinner time." Ororo asked.  
  
"He's sleeping." Jean answered.  
  
"Why? Not tired out is he?" Logan asked.  
  
"Kinda." Jean stated.  
  
Logan looked at the professor and they both knew instantly why he was so tired. He had been crying. Logan and the professor had heard crying coming from Scott's room, but they had figured that Jean was crying because her parents had wanted to take her home, and she ended up being mad at her parents when they had left. Now that Jean had said that, they knew it was Scott crying, no doubt because he wanted his parents to come visit him. But he knew that would never happen. Sighing, the professor pulled up to the table, digging into dinner, vowing to go and talk to Scott later. When he was awake.  
  
*~End Flashback~*  
  
Stirring in her sleep, Jean was aware of someone gently rubbing her hand. Opening her eyes, she instantly regretted that. The lights in the med bay were bright. Seeing that she was awake, Scott dropped her hand and went and turned the lights down so that they weren't as bright. Sitting back down, he took Jean's hand back in his.  
  
"How you feeling Red?" He asked.  
  
Taking her hand back from him, she turned on her side, away from him. "Please just go away Scott. I don't want to talk to anyone right now."  
  
Standing up to leave, Scott walked to the door and just as he pushed it open, he turned back around and said, "I'm not going to give up. You never gave up on me when I was like this. So now, I wont be giving up on you. Don't even try to think I will. Call if you want to talk. I'll be around." And with that, he left, leaving Jean to her tears and thoughts.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
OK guys. That is the longest chapter I have ever wrote. It took me 2 days because my geeky brother wanted the computer and I had to give it to him the other day. Otherwise, it would have been up yesterday. Please enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review. The more reviews I get, the more chapter I write. But maybe not right now because I hurt my elbow today, and it's really killing me. It's been hard to do this chapter. Enjoy!!!!!!!!:D 


	8. Chapter 7

Welcome back for another chapter!!! I would like to thank all those of you who reviewed. It was greatly appreciated. I would like to take this time to appologize for taking so long to post up another chapter, but I got caught up in my other story, and work, and school now that it is back. I have also been busy with plans for a cruise that I am going on in a bit, so it took me a while to get this story up and running again. Let me know what you think of the chapter please!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rolling over in her bed, Jean let out a sigh. She wiped at the tears that had fallen, and for the first time, looked at her hand, and saw that there was an IV line in it. She also heard a constant beep that was starting to get really annoying. Looking behind her, she saw the IV bag and the heart monitor. Jean rolled back over and shut off the machine, while pulling off the sensor that was attached to her. Reaching over, she grabbed a Kleenex and gently pulled the tape that held the needle in place off. Placing the Kleenex over the spot where the needle was in her hand, Jean took the needle out and dropped it to the floor. Making a fist, she help the Kleenex in place, waited for the bleeding to stop.  
  
Just at that moment, Hank walked into the med bay, intent on seeing how Jean was doing. He was surprised to hear no beeping from the heart monitor, and when he looked over to her, that she was sitting up in bed, holding her hand. Hank quietly walked over and sat down in the chair Scott was sitting in earlier.  
  
"Want to tell me why you decided to push yourself so hard?" he asked.  
  
"No." Jean simply said, turning away from the look he gave her.  
  
"Then fine. Look at me so I can check your vitals please."  
  
Turning to look at him, Jean could see the hurt and fear in his eyes. As Hank was checking her vitals, she couldn't help but let the tears fall free.  
  
"Jean? What's wrong? Come here." he said pulling her into a gentle hug.  
  
"He's right."  
  
"Who's right?" Hank asked, bewildered.  
  
"Scott. I never gave up on him when he was depressed, so why am I telling him to give up on me when I know that he wont?" Jean sobbed.  
  
Hank just sat there stunned. He didn't know what Jean was talking about, but he figured it was something that happened when Jean first woke up. That was why Scott wasn't sitting beside her when he walked in. Also, Jean would still have the heart monitor on and the IV in. Scott would know better than to let her take them off. Deciding he better let the other staff know that Jean was awake, he sent a telepathic message to the professor.  
  
//Professor?// Hank thought.  
  
//What is it Hank?// the professor thought back. //Nothing's wrong I hope.//  
  
//No. Well nothing a little talking wont cure. Jean's awake and I thought you would like to know and pass on the information.//  
  
//Thanks Hank. What do you mean that a little talking would help cure her?//  
  
//She needs to talk to Scott. I have a feeling that something happened between them.//  
  
//What gives you that idea?// the professor asked confused.  
  
//Jean is crying on my shoulder because of something she said to Scott. I have a feeling it's about him not giving up on her even when she doesn't want his help.//  
  
//I see. Scott's currently in his room. I'll go talk to him. See if I can't convince him to go down there and talk to Jean.//  
  
//Thanks Charles. Let him know that I wont be there. This way they can have some privacy.//  
  
//Will do.//  
  
The professor approached Scott's room, slightly unsure of what to say. He first knocked, to see if Scott would answer the door. Figuring that he should answer the door incase it was someone needing him, he came face to face with the professor.  
  
"Professor? What's going on?"  
  
"We need to talk Scott. May I come in?"  
  
"Of course." Scott said moving out of the way and closing the door once the professor was inside. "What do we need to talk about?"  
  
"It seems that Jean is very upset about something you said to her. what exactly did you say to her Scott?"  
  
"I asked how she was feeling, and grabbed her hand. She pulled it away from me and told me to go away. She didn't want to talk to anyone. So I left. As I was leaving though, I told her that I wouldn't give up on her no matter how much she wanted me to. She never gave up on me all those years ago. I'm not about to give up on her. She knows that if she wants to talk, I'll be here. I figured that I should just leave her for a bit, because if I know Jean, she's got a fiery temper that can't be matched to anyone I know. Except maybe Logan."  
  
Chuckling, the professor nodded. In all his years and all his travels, he had never met anyone with such a temper. She was a close match to logan however. "I fully agree with you. Jena has a temper on her that Logan can't even match sometimes. I'm going to say that you two need to talk to eachother. Hank assures me that you guys will have the place to yourselves, unless there is a drastic accident. Go talk to her Scott. She needs it, and judging by you being in here for the past half hour, you need it too."  
  
Sighing, Scott ran a hand through his hair. He figured that the professor was right. He should go talk to Jean. See if there was anything he could do. But what? Tell her that everything would be all right? He couldn't promise that.   
  
Walking out of the room, Scott slowly made his way downstairs to the med bay. Getting insode the elevator, Scott leaned against the wall, as if to give him the support that he so desperately needed.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Please. I don't want to talk about it. Just leave." Scott said to the professor and Ororo, when they went to talk to him.  
  
Looking at one another, they nodded their heads and walked out of the room.  
  
"Remember Scott, we are here if you need to talk. We all are." Ororo said to Scott, as she closed his door.  
  
Later that evening, as Jean was walking to her room to get ready for bed, she heard Scott crying again. Deciding that she should do something, she knocked on his door and opened it up. "Scott? Please talk to me. I want to know what's wrong. I know that you miss your parents, so I want to know how I can help you. I wont give up, no matter how much you want me to. Your stuck with me."  
  
That brought a smile to Scott's face. He turned around to her and said, "Weren't you taught to knock on someone's door and wait for them to invite you in before you came in?"  
  
"Yeah. But what's the point of waiting if you know that the person either isn't going to hear you, or they aren't going to invite you in?" she answered back.  
  
"God. What did I get myself into? How could I be stuck with someone as, I don't know the word? Isn't there someone else that you could go bother?"  
  
"No. And besides, my personality is a gift. And you are my friend. If no one is going to help you out, then I sure am."  
  
"It's not that they aren't helping me out, it's that I keep sending them away. Hasn't it occurred to you that I don't want anyone around me right now?"  
  
"No." she said with a smile.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Scott was stunned out of his silence by the ding of the elevator door opening. Walking quickly down to the med bay, he saw Jean with her arms around Hank and her head burried in his chest. He opened the door quietly, as to not disturb them.  
  
Hearing the door open, Hank turned to look at Scott. He pried Jean's hands off of him, and told her he would be back later to check on her. He then stood up and left, giving Scott's shoulder a quick pat as he passed him.  
  
"Hey" Scott said walking up to Jean's bed.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Can we talk?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Scott sat down in the chair that Hank had just left. 


	9. Chapter 8

Welcome back to chapter number eight!! In the previous chapter I mentioned I was going on a cruise, and well, I got back from it the other day and it was AWESOME!!!!! I recommend that you all go on one!! Anyway, I hope that you enjoy the chapter!!  
  
*~*  
  
"Hey" Scott said walking up to Jean's bed.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Can we talk?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Scott sat down in the chair that Hank had just left.  
  
"What's going on? I know you better than anyone else, but the Jean I know would never do something like this. I know that you are grieving right now, but think about what you are doing to yourself and others around you." Scott said, taking her hand in his.  
  
"I know that you are simply trying to help me, but please no lectures right now. I can't handle it. I just need to know that you are here for me. That this wont cause anything to change between us." Jean said, looking into Scott's eyes as best as she could.  
  
"I'm sorry. I just want to try and understand what you are doing. I love you more than anything, and I don't want to loose you. I understand what you are going through. Talk to me. It does help. I guarantee it." Scott said, looking Jean's eyes.  
  
"OK." Jean said softly. "I know you went through this. Sometimes I forget. It may be hard for you, but would you come to the funeral with me? I think the professor knows when it is.  
  
"Of course I would. I know this is going to be hard for you, and I want you to know that I will always be there for you." Scott reached over and brushed away a stray tear on Jean's cheek with his thumb. "You were there for me, I'll be there for you."  
  
Giving Scott a small smile, Jean put her hand over his and gave it a small squeeze. "Thanks" she whispered.  
  
Scott stood up and gently kissed her on the forehead. "I'll see you later. I'm going to go talk to the professor and you should get some sleep. I'm sure Hank doesn't want you down here for a long time."  
  
Jean smiled. "Believe me. I have nothing Hank, but I would much rather sleep upstairs in my own bed."  
  
"I agree. These beds aren't all that comfy." Scott said pushing on the bed to prove that the mattresses were hard. "I'll see you in a bit. Just call if you need anything." Scott said tapping his head.  
  
"I will. Thanks again Scott."  
  
Scott started to walk out the door when he say Hank outside talking to Ororo. He quietly opened the door and took one lace look at Jean. She had rolled onto her side so that her back faced the door.  
  
"I just think that this is a cry for help that needs to be met." Ororo said somewhat calmly to Hank. I was obvious that she was getting frustrated.  
  
"I understand Ororo, but I assure you that Jean is in no danger from herself."  
  
"She's hurting! You saw what she was going to do to the professor. Look what she has done to herself! She is hurting and we are the only ones that are able to help her."  
  
"Ororo, Jean is going to be fine. There are going to be some hard days, but I think that she will survive." Scott said, startling both of the adults.  
  
"And how do you know that?" Ororo eyed him suspiciously.  
  
"Because she's awake. She was awake. I talked to her. She knows that I will always be there for her. We are teens. We have problems talking to adults sometimes. That's why Jean was the only person I ever talked to years ago. I made her promise that no matter what she would come talk to me."  
  
"And she's going to stick to this promise? She doesn't have the greatest record for keeping her promises."  
  
"I know." Scott said, rubbing the back of his neck. "But this is different. She realized that I wont be giving up on her and that I wont let her hurt herself. Not again. She knows how scared I was when I thought I might lose her. Jean remembers what I went through with her and she knows that I feel as if I still owe her one. And I do. I want to always be there for her and I will. I will throw myself off a bridge to not see her get hurt. Jean means the world to me. And I don't want to sound coincided or anything, but I know that I mean the world to her. It shows in her eyes. She wont let me down. By the way, Hank, she wants to go back upstairs to her room. I told her probably after you make sure she's OK. I have to go. I need to see the professor. Excuse me please." And with that, Scott walked towards the elevator that would take him to the upper levels.  
  
Hank and Ororo shrugged at Scott's back, then turned and walked into the med. bay where Ororo went to check on Jean, and Hank looked over some reports. They soon left the sleeping girl alone.  
  
Little did anyone know, but there were 3 other people who had heard what Scott had said to Hank and Ororo. They were upstairs in a bed room, quietly discussing what they heard. Wondering how much of it was true.  
  
*~*  
  
Well, so ends another chapter. I know that this is a really short one, but I'm supposed to be studying for a test, which is tomorrow. But please don't tell my teacher. He's one of those really weird teachers that takes it as a personal issue if you don't study and do bad. Stupid teachers I tell you!! Well, I should let you review my story. I would love you beyond belief if you would. And if you leave your e-mail address, you might get something if you do review!! Yes, I have sunk as low as bribing people for reviews:D see you next chapter!! 


End file.
